


盛宴

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	盛宴

图书馆play  
班长你好番外+2

 

蔡徐坤很认真，王子异也是。  
你可以每周四准时在图书馆看见他们。  
或许是蔡徐坤看杂志看得睡晕过去，王子异在帮他盖外套。  
或许是王子异盯着电脑看了太久，蔡徐坤摸摸在电脑房的隔壁桌掏出眼药水。  
或许是蔡徐坤接到电话外卖到了楼下，王子异悄悄告诉他叫了一点点奶茶补营养。

但是你们也有不知道的事。  
有时候王子异前列腺太发达，老往厕所跑，小狮子就跟在后面担忧男朋友新陈代谢太快会不会对肾不好。

毕竟，两个男人一起对着小便器上厕所，难免会眼神乱飘，然后突然接触，然后忽然躲开，像个初恋的男生被窥探到隐私。

虽然这两个初恋第一天就互撸以表心意。

但是大学后，A大图书馆的厕所目睹了两个人最大的秘密。

蔡徐坤站在小便池前看着王子异，盯得王子异太久，后者有些害羞了。王子异耳夹红红地说：干嘛呀坤坤，你这样我会不好意思的。

有什么关系啦，又不是没看过。蔡徐坤嘟着嘴凑上去：子异哪里我没看过。

王子异朝门口探探，来回的人不断，但是稀稀疏疏，回过头看着蔡徐坤朝自己眨眼，又朝旁边的厕所隔间点了点下巴。

蔡徐坤露出一个鲜花般的微笑，王子异不知道为什么想起了鲜花饼，那样催生生的，带着糖浆的，一吃细碎可以撒一地，又想凑上去闻香味的魅惑感。

王子异被自己的想法吓到了，也许是男朋友实在是诱人，他被蔡徐坤拎到隔间的时候还浑浑噩噩。

我是谁。  
我为什么在这里。  
我要干什么。

询问三连在王子异的脑子里炸开。  
但是蔡徐坤没有容他思考的机会，轻盈娇嫩的身子就贴上去了。

那张柔软如果冻的唇贴上来的时候，王子异莫名想到了林语堂《人生的盛宴》，人生的盛宴已经摆在眼前，唯一的问题是我们的胃口如何。

我胃口不错。蔡徐坤悠悠地舔着嘴唇，抱着人脖子不撒手。

你呢？

蔡徐坤仰着头看着王子异，看着他刚想说话门外就传来人声：“外卖到了伐？等歇你下去拿好伐？”

王子异向来循规蹈矩，没干过这种出格的事情，他听着有人来，那张黑帮大佬的脸立马变得通红，他被蔡徐坤圈在墙上，笑眯眯地盯着看。蔡徐坤手也没闲着，听到门外那两人走了，双手抱着王子异腰用那张白嫩的脸去蹭他的胸肌。

完了，我一定是上头了。  
蔡徐坤才蹭两下，王子异就受不住了，下身蹭蹭蹭地往上抬，脑子里那根弦早就断的四分五裂，鲜花般的香气扑鼻而来，老实人不由自主地搂着怀里的身子，咬住凑上来的嘴唇轻轻吮着。

像是花瓣沾着露水，清澈又诱人。

蔡徐坤的唇舌是娇嫩的，像是一张网老老实实地把你吸住，又密密麻麻地抓住每个敏感点，勾着你享受这宴会的前菜。

他葱白的手指伸进王子异的运动裤，抓住后轻轻揉捏，一轻一重地摁着，几次顺过马眼扯得王子异微微发疼。

外面又来了人，那人打开隔壁厕所的房门，坐下了。那种暗中滋生的紧迫感，为了爱欲不想放弃的矛盾心里，最终败给了性欲。两个人听着声音大气不敢出，蔡徐坤仍是把王子异圈得紧紧的，嘴上也没闲着，交换了一个无声的吻，手下也没轻着，把人裤子褪到膝盖，又把内裤拿下来。朝王子异眨了眨眼，他开始脱自己的裤子，细长白嫩的双腿顶在墙壁上，粉嫩的性器顶在王子异身下，上上下下地轻轻摩擦。

王子异手臂稍稍用力，也不啰嗦，直接把人搂进怀里，带着茧的指腹按着两个人早就硬的不行的性器一起揉搓。蔡徐坤不敢出声，趴在人肩膀上咬着王子异的衣服暗暗出汗，轻声的呜咽顺着嘴角的口水留在王子异的格子衬衫上，咿咿呀呀委屈地看着他。

王子异加重了手上的力气，从裤子口袋里抽出餐巾纸，顺着蔡徐坤向前探的劲看着他潮红的脸，喘着气的嘴唇，还有湿漉漉的眼睛，闭上眼一起到了高潮。

蔡徐坤把王子异手里已经不能用的餐巾纸扔掉，从背后被王子异抱住，性器顶在穴口硬邦邦炽热像烧红的铁。

王子异这么主动，蔡徐坤还带着些惊喜，虽说这姿势有些不好意思，隔壁那位哥们也不知道走了没有，蔡徐坤还是顺从地趴在墙上，回头轻轻看了眼自己男朋友，露出一截粉嫩的舌头。

王子异包住了那截舌尖，前列腺贴着人后穴露出湿漉漉的口子，他伸手探进蔡徐坤衣服的下摆，向上贴着腹肌捏住胸前的乳粒。他看不见，但是他知道是如石榴籽般鲜红的颜色，那种爆汁般酸爽的快感像是停留在味蕾上跳动的分子。他从蔡徐坤的后颈开始亲吻，顺着脊背的曲线亲到了肩胛骨，衣服扯不掉，他就顺着薄薄的T恤向下亲，这场在图书馆卫生间隔间里的盛宴终于开始。

隔壁间的人冲了马桶，蔡徐坤被王子异亲得有了反应，呻吟声从喉咙口蔓了出来，隔壁的人似乎是听到了什么，停下了脚步，贴在墙上听这间隔间的声音。蔡徐坤有些被吓到了，明显一开始想要的是自己，现在却有些腿软。王子异强硬得多，他凑上去在人耳边轻轻问：想要吗坤坤？

想要。蔡徐坤诚实地点点头，感觉王子异温热的呼吸在耳畔炸开，像是春药一样勾着自己五脏六腑都燃了起来，鲜花散发着花香，勾引的不仅是采蜜的蜜蜂，还有摘花的路人，他的肌肤灼烧着，呼吸炙热着，眼神游离着。

后穴痒得不行的时候，他听到自己男朋友问自己：哪里想要？

王子异你学坏了你讨厌！蔡徐坤愤愤地想，在这种时候还搞什么情趣，但是他还是听话地向后蹭了蹭：快进来。

在他以为王子异会先扩张的时候，王子异冲了进来，像是带着刀叉或者筷子的进食者，一头撞进满汉全席，巴不得把每个细节都映入眼帘放入嘴里。

王子异挺着柱身，顶入了后穴，肠壁被猛得打开，快感伴着轻微的疼痛从下半身向上蔓延，蔡徐坤感觉自己又硬了，但是他没的精力自己解决了，他的双手撑在冰凉的墙壁上，后腰挺着被王子异顺着缝隙猛烈地进攻着，纤细的腰暴露在空气里，泛起一阵红色。

作为男朋友，王子异是最细心的，他话不多，操作实际，上手很快，宽阔的手把蔡徐坤完全包裹住，上上下下地扶弄，另一只手扶着蔡徐坤的腰作为顶弄的支撑点，鲜红的后穴被完全打开，狭窄温热的甬道像是吸食到刚出炉的食物，抓得严严实实，一丝不苟。

坤坤，你夹得太紧了，我……  
王子异贴着蔡徐坤后背，捏着人下巴把蔡徐坤的了脸对着自己，凑着那张鲜红的唇吻上去：你放松一点，我动不了……

呆子……我已经放松了……你讨厌你……  
蔡徐坤的声音断断续续的，他被王子异吞在嘴里，唇舌被温暖地包裹住，身下一突一突地吐着白液，王子异又从旁边抽出餐巾纸，包着蔡徐坤：坤坤，射吧，别……

你别说话……嗯……你轻点……  
蔡徐坤的胸贴着墙壁，冰凉的触感刺激着他的乳粒，他想跟上被王子异顶弄的频率，但是只能被吻着身下使不上力气。他的一条腿被抬起，王子异顺着张开的穴口开始大开大合地操干，滋滋的水声混着白沫流下来，门外的人似乎越来越多，流动的学生不停在洗手池边来回，激得蔡徐坤猛地收紧甬道，王子异被硬生生地逼出两滴精液。

坤坤，别闹……别怕……他们不会进来的……  
王子异伏在蔡徐坤背上，快感像是蒸汽般席卷而来，燥热得把他包裹起放在热气里来回揉搓。他捏着蔡徐坤腰上的软肉，像是品尝着餐后精美的甜点，那腰间一点点绽开的痕迹，像是享用后的回味刺激着他的视网膜。

王子异眼红了，眼睑混着眼底的血丝蛮狠地往蔡徐坤身下冲撞，交合的地方露出湿滑的泛红的结果，蔡徐坤抵在墙上呜咽的轻声像是即将爆开的餐包。王子异另一只手也没闲着，他在给蔡徐坤顺毛，后者早就湿的不行泄了好几次，每当蔡徐坤用哀怨地眼神看着自己的时候，王子异就会啄着蔡徐坤的红唇调侃：  
怎么了坤坤，不是你想在这里要的吗……现在又后悔了？……乖孩子不能后悔的……

子异是大坏蛋。  
蔡徐坤默默骂着，被抬起的腿感觉凉凉的，腿间的酸麻蔓延到腰上，他顺着腰轻轻地扭动着身子，被王子异一把打在屁股上。  
别动……我要忍不住了……  
忍不住就射啊这都多久了……  
蔡徐坤说不出话来，他歪着脖子被王子异吻住，胸前仍是贴着墙一上一下地磨着乳粒，下身把王子异吸得紧紧的，然后……

不知道是谁，砰砰砰地开始敲门，蔡徐坤吓得直接射了出来，王子异就这样被自己亲爱的小男友夹射了。  
宝贝，怎么这么紧张啊……  
王子异笑着给他清理身子，吻着他柔软的唇安抚他：不怕，他进不来的。

王子异你对得起我吗王子异。蔡徐坤嘟着嘴，缩进人怀里：在这里做一点不舒服，下次不这样了。

好，都听你的。王子异吻了吻他的发顶。

那我们晚上吃什么啊，我都饿了。蔡徐坤抱着人撒娇，完全不考虑那个敲门的人还在不在等待。

我饱了坤坤。王子异眨了眨眼，待会陪你吃就好了。

 

是你给我的盛宴，我胃口大开，饱餐一顿。


End file.
